Boundless Patience
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: Sometimes it was difficult for Dino to be patient towards his girlfriend, and he was going to curse the day he thought that using contact lenses would be more confortable for her. Dino x OC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Rena.

* * *

A sigh escaped Dino's lips as he darted his gaze onto his girlfriend.

"Rena, how much longer will you be staring at yourself in the mirror?"

The young woman put her hands on her hips, a pout adorning her features. Her brown orbs moved to the left side of the glassed object to send the blonde male a death look.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, but since you're not going to help me, you'll have to deal with it."

Dino ran a hand through his tousled hair and closed his eyes, exasperation taking over him. As he leaned back against the smooth armchair he was sitting on, he took a deep breath.

"It's just that I don't see how I can help you to put on those contact lenses."

"Then stop complaining and let me prepare myself for this dangerous adventure." Rena snapped harshly before returning her eyes on the mirror in front of her.

The young man couldn't help but chuckle at her funny way to describe things. However, when he received her glare once again, Dino shut his mouth but gave her a wink. Rena simply rolled her eyes but, letting him be, she focused her attention on the small box in her hand.

"Oh I know," Dino clapped his hands, lifting his body slightly from the couch. "Why don't you go ask Tsuna? I believe he uses contact lenses to improve his new move."

That was true, but there was a small problem about that plan.

"We're in Italy, Dino." The man looked at her and arched an eyebrow, not getting what the meaning of that statement was. "He lives in Japan."

"Oh."

A desperate sigh made its way out of her parted lips and she used her last trick. Dino's face paled when he found out what she was thinking and began to stand up slowly, attempting to leave the room before she could get to him. However, as expected, the young female located herself in front of him before he had the chance of making another movement.

Grabbing the tie he was wearing around his neck, Rena stepped closer to him so their chests were pressing against each other. His breath was caught in his throat when her free hand sneaked inside his white shirt and her fingers started to draw circles on his well toned stomach.

"Dino…" She assured herself to say his name in a way that drove him crazy, as she pulled the tie towards her body, causing him to bend down.

Her breath hit his face and slipped between his parted lips, mixing with his own.

"Don't do this to me." He complained in a whisper, though she knew she had him where she wanted.

"Do what?" Her eyes sparked with fake confusion, giving her an innocent look he couldn't resist.

Sighing, the poor man could only reply, "Alright, I'll help you."

The woman's expression changed almost immediately and she smiled in victory before pressing her lips against his, giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

Dino smiled softly at the woman's reflection as he watched the happy look that was plastered on her face. Rena blinked twice, adjusting the contact lenses to her brown eyes so she could see well.

His arms sneaked around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace, as he leaned his head on her shoulder. Her hand found its way to his messy locks and she ran her fingers through it slowly, earning herself a slight moan from the blonde man.

"You know," She could feel his hot breath on her neck, which sent shivers to roll down her spine. His lips brushed against the exposed skin and she titled her head to the side to give him more access. "Why don't we celebrate you've finally inserted the lenses?"

She gave him a sly smile, knowing what he was meaning by that, before she locked her eyes on the mirror. Dino kissed her neck one more time and headed the bathroom.

"Oh, Dino wait." The man spun around and cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she could need now.

_"Can you help me to take the contact lenses off?"_


End file.
